Sasuke's Hate (Au)
by GiveMeMoreShips
Summary: Sasuke hates Naruto for a a lot of things , but what he does next makes him feel good. SASUKE SAYS NO NO WORDS


Sasuke hated his 'acquaintance' Naruto. He was a full fledged prankster who had destroyed Sasuke's perspective and inner self many times. He had told himself many times he was not going to fall for anyone. He was never going to have feelings and no one would like him because of his attitude. Naruto had destroyed it all. He had ruined Sasuke's cold and collected self every time he was near, he ruined Sasuke's plan of not feeling anything for anyone.

The strong feelings of warmth swirling in him right now were proof of that. Proof that Naruto had forced himself into Sasuke's heart and for once made Sasuke care for someone again. The Uchiha had promised himself years ago to never care for anyone again. He never wanted to after he had lost his mother, father and brother in a car accident years back. But Naruto had once again ruined his plans.

"Sasuke, hello earth to Sas." Naruto called from beside him in his obnoxious voice. Narrowing his almost black eyes. Sasuke snapped his attention to his childhood acquaintance who sat in his small apartment with a blinding grin on his face. It was pouring down outside and Sasuke had just realized he and Naruto were both soaking from the rain they were in moments ago. How long had he been spacing out for? He wondered.

"Shut it, loser" Sasuke snapped, regaining his cool facade he lost from spacing out. Walking to his towel closet he could feel Naruto's prescience follow. Like a lost golden retriever he was right on Sasuke's tail.

"Oh ~ someone's grumpy. Like usual." Naruto mumbled like a troubled child. Glaring at his acquaintance from behind. Sasuke roughly grabbed the nearest towel and flung it at Naruto's face while it was still folded. Caught off guard, Naruto fell onto his ass.

"Jerk!" Naruto exclaimed, "Hn" was all Sasuke replied with. He stepped over Naruto's soaking body and began to pull his sticky school shirt off; he dropped it on the tiled floor of his apartment. Without a care, Sasuke sauntered to his bedroom to fetch dry clothes for the two.

Naruto on the other hand sat up on the dry floor; he spun around on his rear and aimed his sight to Sasuke's bedroom. "Heh" with a plan formulating in his mind, Naruto sprung up on his feet. The blond held in his disgusted yelp at the feel of his soggy socks sticking to his feet. He had to keep his plan in his mind to stop himself from making a fuss.

Sasuke rummaged through his bottom drawer looking for a dry pair of sweat pants which would fit Naruto as well. Just as he found the pair of sweat pants. A wet mass tackled him. Sasuke hissed in pain as his forehead smacked against the open drawer. He fell onto the tiled floor hitting his head once again with a loud 'thud'. "What the fuck!?" he growled at the drenched blond who now clung to Sasuke's bare chest like a parasite. The latter sat up straight away seeing the broken skin on Sasuke's forehead. Straight away Naruto felt bad and couldn't help feeling as though he was a shitty person.

"I'm sorry Sas! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Naruto fussed he pushed himself off of Sasuke and pulled the other up into a sitting position. "Go fuck yourself" Sasuke snapped, he held his hand to his forehead which now ached, he could feel blood oozing down his skin. Biting his plump lip Naruto looked at Sasuke guiltily, "What are you waiting for? Get some band-aids and shit!" Sasuke barked at Naruto.

Almost instantly Naruto was up, he bounded out of the door and into the bathroom where he knew the band aids were kept. The latter grabbed the antiseptic cream and band aids before rushing back to Sasuke who was now situated on his bed.

Sitting right beside him, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's strong jaw in his warm hands and turned his head to face him. Black eyes darker than an abyss stared directly into his own eyes. Gulping nervously and fighting the blush Naruto dabbed some antiseptic cream onto a q-tip he had managed to grab on the way out. With gentle movements he smeared the cream over the large scratch that had stopped bleeding a few seconds ago. Sasuke hissed right away and tried to pull back. In response Naruto gripped the back of Sasuke's head gently and forced him to stay in place with little force.

"There" Naruto hummed as he placed the flesh toned band aid over Sasuke's forehead. Without thinking Naruto leaned in and pressed his lips over the top of the band aid. He pulled back shyly with innocent eyes and a small smile plastered on his face. Shocked Sasuke sat frozen with butterflies swallowing his stomach up. Moments like this made him feel things for the idiot sat beside him. Naruto being his clumsy and sweet self made him feel like a girl with a crush. It pissed him off.

Slipping his hand away from behind Sasuke's head, Naruto studied his friends face for any anger. "I fucking hate you for this" Sasuke barked. Leaving no time for a response and ignoring the fact that he was shirtless and Naruto was still in soaking wet clothes. Sasuke gripped Naruto's chin roughly and pulled the stiff jerk into a kiss.

He kissed his childhood acquaintance roughly and with so many emotions, the latter took a moment but he responded back just as well. Naruto pushed Sasuke onto his back without breaking the kiss, he sucked and chewed on Sasuke's bottom lip earning little groans.

Sasuke felt so good, his stomach was hot with butterflies and the ache in his forehead was no longer noticeable. His focus was on the boy straddling him, the boy who was kissing him back roughly with so much passion.

As Sasuke pulled back breathless and panting with a red faced Naruto looking at him, as if he were looking at the moon. Sasuke couldn't help but think maybe it wasn't so bad Naruto made him feel everything he promised not to feel . Because right now he felt amazing and alive and ... Cold.

"We should really change."


End file.
